Missing You Too
by UltimateSoraOtaku
Summary: After finding a message from Shiki in Traverse Town, Sora decides to head back to Yen Sid's to find someone he wasn't expecting to see. SoKai Oneshot *Events after Dream Drop Distance*


Missing You Too

Here's my own little rendition of what could _possibly_ happen in the next _Kingdom Hearts_ game. In no way is this the right way of course, but I thought this could happen.

~Feel free to Review~

* * *

After I got trampled by all my Dream Eater friends, I decided to look around the area for Neku, Joshua, or the other friends I made here. I walked around the area shouting out their names in hope of finding one of them, but no one was there.

It was dead silent in this town to the point that you could hear a pin drop. It kind of made me feel uneasy that they were gone. Was it because our test was over that they returned to their original world? It pained me to think that they weren't here anymore, but I was happy that they were possibly able to get back okay at least. I walked through the town at a quicker pace hoping that just maybe there was at least some message left from them.

Now many of you guys may be questioning why I even came back to this area, well it's simple actually. I wanted to thank them for helping me and Riku out through our test. I felt that they helped us gain better knowledge at the situation that was at hand. Though, it seems I'm not going to be able to do that now, Haha.

After a huge amount of walking I came across something on the ground. It sort of glimmered from one of the light poles, so I quickly hurried my way over there. My Dream Eater, Wondernyan, hurriedly ran over to me as if he were curious as to what was on the ground too.

I looked down at the object and it looked like a metallic pink phone. Did they perhaps drop this before they left? I'm not sure. I flipped open this phone to find a picture of Neku and Shiki. Was this possibly their phone then? After looking at the image a few seconds, feeling sad that they weren't here with me, a message flicked up on the screen. The phone made a simple jingle that freaked me out at first. I looked at the text that read,

_I guess we somehow forgot our phone in Traverse Town. What a bummer. Well how about this... Sora or Riku, if you come by this phone can you hold onto it for us? That way, when we do meet again, you'll be able to return it to us. I hope we'll see you soon._

_-Shiki_

Seeing the message brought a smile to my face. I wanted to reply back, but I didn't know how to exactly respond. I kept clicking random buttons until I finally figured out how to send one.

_That's a promise. I'll be sure to bring it back to you. Oh, and thanks for all the help _

_-Sora_

Message sent, flicked up on the screen. I let out a laugh and my Wondernyan nudged up towards my leg. I gave him a pet on his back. "Guess I'll be going then." I tell him. We both start to head back to the first district when the phone gives another jingle.

_I know you will __ And no problem, we're all glad to have helped, even Neku, Haha. _

-Shiki

When I read this message, I was stuck on her first sentence, "_I know you will"._ It made me think of Kairi and how we keep getting separated. All the flashbacks flicked back into my mind. When I finally found Kairi, but I had to leave her and then when I reunited with her in The World That Never Was. I thought that maybe things would have gotten better until I got the letter from Mickey. I had to leave her again. I know my duty as the Keyblade master, but sometimes I wonder if I should ever tell her how I feel, face to face. I don't think it will ever happen at this rate. It saddens me, but I can't just give up my duty as a Keyblade master. I have to protect the worlds, so sadly my feelings will have to wait again.

I finally reached the first district and turned around to look at all my Dream Eaters.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then." I tell them with a weak smile.

They all look sad at my leaving, but I try to just smile and say, "I'll to come back and see you guys, okay?"

My Wondernyan let out a whine and tries to nudge up against my leg. I kneel down next to him and pet his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. Other worlds and those that are suffering need me...I'll come back...don't worry."

I give my Wondernyan one more pet on the head before I take out my Keyblade. I get into my stance to leave the area as my Keyblade flashes a light into a keyhole. As the lights all flash before me, I began to think of Kairi again. I let out a sigh, thinking maybe I should just tell her before I set out on my next task. As I land outside Yen Sid's place I hear Donald quacking in shock.

"Sora, you're back!" He shouts with glee.

"Hey guys!" I tell them, trying to put a smile on my place.

"You're not going to belie-"Donald starts to reply.

Goofy lets out one of his laughs and I notice that someone is coming out of the entrance to Yen Sid's castle.

"Kairi?!" I say with such excitement in my voice.

Kairi looked startled at first as she hears me shout her name, but then it is replaced by a warm smile.

"Kairi..." I start to say.

I want to tell her so badly. Right now is the moment. I can just tell her how I feel and it will be done, I won't feel guilty about not telling her, but I end up not doing that.

I quickly run up to her instead and give her the biggest hug.

"I'm so glad to see you, Kairi." I say in her ear. "I missed you."

She lets out a laugh as she hugs me back.

"I missed you too, Sora." She warmly replies.

I can feel my stomach feeling all fuzzy inside and my heart started to beat quicker. Now is the moment to tell her. Now is the moment I've been waiting for. But of course, what decides to happen is the complete opposite.

"So...why exactly are _you_ here, Kairi?" I ask quickly.

"Well, you see...I'm going to be the last guardian of light." She replies.

My stomach starts to feel like it dropped.

I hold on to her tighter as if it would help.

No, I don't want it to be like this. I can't even fathom what could happen to Kairi if she is in danger. I'd feel like it would be my entire fault if anything bad happened to her.

I can feel my eyes starting to get watery so I just hold Kairi even tighter in my arms and try to just put my face in her hair so that she can't see me getting all emotional.

"Sora, is something wrong?" She asks as she loosens the hug.

"Uh... whaddya mean by that?" I ask dumbfounded.

I let go of her and look at her confused as if I didn't know what she was telling me.

"You look upset..." She says as she looks down on the ground. "I thought you'd be happy... we are all together now. No one is left out anymore. So we don't have to feel lonely..." She says as she looks down at her purple shoes.

I begin to feel bad now. I made it seem as if I didn't want her to be there at all. I do want her to be here. I'm overjoyed that I was able to see her. Though, seeing her being in possible danger makes me weak in the knees. What if something happens that is out of my control? What if I can't save her? What if she gets injured? These questions keep rising through my mind and I try to shake them away, but they won't leave.

"Kairi...I just don't want you to be in dang-"I try to reply sheepishly before she cuts me off.

She puts one of her fingers to my lips and says, "Shh, I won't be having any of that, Sora."

I look at her in shock as my face begins to feel hot. She lets out a laugh. I can tell my face is getting all red with embarrassment. Donald and Goofy just stare silently at us anticipating for something to happen.

"I can take care of myself, Sora. Yen Sid has been training me, so I'm not some damsel in distress." She giggles. "I know you want to protect me, but I can handle myself...and maybe..." she stops after I embrace her again.

"I know...but just the thought of seeing you hurt...it makes me feel horrible..." I tell her. "I just can't lose you, Kairi."

She holds me close and tells me, "Well maybe it's you that is going to need the protecting at this rate." She lets out a laugh and snuggles her head by my neck.

"W-what makes you think that?" I stammer at the thought of Kairi protecting me.

"Well, don't you see? If you feel like I'm going to be in danger all the time, you're going to let your guard down, silly. So if anything...we'll protect each other, okay?" She replies as she lets go of me.

"Alright." I tell her with a smile.

"Promise?" She asks with a serious tone in her voice

"Promise." I say as I fumble for the charm in my pocket.

I hold out the charm she gave me awhile back and I smile at it.

She gives me a smile back, "You can keep it, Sora. Think of it as a gift from you to me...and a reminder of our promise."

"O-okay." I reply as my face begins to get red.

Donald and Goofy laugh at the scene before us.

"Gawrsh, Sora's face is so red." Goofy chuckles as Donald decides to laugh at us.

I just stick out my tongue and start walking up the steps to Yen Sid's Castle.

Kairi gives me a big grin as we both walk into what will be the start of our next journey, to hopefully bring an end to Xehanort once and for all.


End file.
